Aboleth
Aboleths are considered one of the earliest evils of Eberron. Born at the dawn of time from the dying progenitor dragon Khyber, the aboleths followed their overlords, what they call the Elder Evils, in enslaving the world. These aquatic aberrations used their mind-control abilities to enslave lesser races beneath the seas. However, the Age of Demons came to an end when the dragons and couatls joined forces to defeat the Overlords. The aboleths fled beneath the seas, where their cabals seek to return to their rightful rule of the world. History During the Age of Dragons, the great dragon Eberron trapped the evil dragon Khyber within itself, after Khyber slew their brother Siberys. Khyber's last act of defiance was to give birth to a host of fiends. It was Khyber's last hope that these fiends would destroy the descendants of Siberys and Eberron. 10,000,000 years ago, the fiends succeeded, and led by the Overlords, the fiends overran the world of Eberron. Thus began the Age of Demons. While rakshasas and hags rules the lands of Eberron, it was the aboleths that ruled the seas. Not completely obliterated, the dragons hid from their fiendish rulers, living in a primitive state. However, 1,500,000 years ago, the dragons discovered what would be called the Draconic Prophecy. They began to build upon this knowledge, and began to fight against the Overlords and their fiend armies. They found other allies that had also survived; most importantly: the couatls. Once they became powerful enough, the dragons and couatls joined forces and attacked the aboleths and other fiends that inhabited Eberron. The couatls sacrificed their lives in order to bind the Overlords deep within the Khyber. With their masters eliminated, the aboleths and other fiends soon fell to the might of the dragons. Unfortunately, the true nature of the aboleths have been obscured over time. Because of their aberrant nature, many scholars believe that the aboleths were created by the daelkyr during the Daelkyr War 9,000 years ago. Some scholars, though, know the truth, as do the Chamber, dragons who actively search for the remaining aboleths on Eberron. At some point thousands of years ago, the sahuagin empire came into conflict with the aboleths. Whether this conflict resulted in the fall of the sahuagin empire is unknown. To this day, cabals of aboleths live beneath the ocean waves, away from the prying eyes of those that wish to destroy them. The aboleths have the perspective required to study and understand the Draconic Prophecy fully, and they have discovered segments of it hidden in the deep waters. The aboleths seek vengeance against the dragons and intend to manipulate the Draconic Prophecy to suit their needs, and use it as a tool to destroy the dragons and free their Overlords. Appearance Aboleths are revolting, fish-like amphibians. They have pink bellies, and four pulsating blue-black orifices along the bottom of their bodies that secrete slime. They have a large tail, for propulsion in the water, and tentacles along their side to drag them across the land. They are monstrous in size: 20 feet long from head to tail, and weigh over 6,500 pounds. Aboleths see via three slit-like eyes that rest upon a bony ridge along its head. Abilities Whether on land or on the sea, an aboleth can use its tentacles to attack. These tentacles have a long reach, and can be used to grapple opponents. Aboleths prefer to remain hidden beneath the water, reaching out of the water with their tentacles to attack their prey, often grabbing them and pulling them below the surface. Aboleths secrete a foul mucus from their bodies. This mucus slime smells like rancid grease. Aboleths are usually covered in the slime, which is poisonous to most other creatures. Tentacle attacks can coat the slime on their prey, transforming the infected skin into a slimy, transparent membrane that requires constant exposure to water. An aboleth can also project this mucus in cloud form, which can work its way into a target's lungs. The greatest assets in the aboleth's arsenal, however, are its mental abilities. Aboleths are masters of the mind, and can speak with any creature telepathically within range (usually 20 feet). They can use their mental abilities to create illusions, attack a creature's mind, or enslave a target. Aboleth society is built upon the use of slaves, and aboleths will frequently take their prey as slaves under their command. Aboleths will coat these slaves with their mucus, transforming them aberrant creatures better designed for living underwater. Appendix External Links * References Category:Aberrations Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Servants of the Overlords Category:Creatures from the Age of Demons Category:Children of Khyber Category:Creatures with the Aquatic subtype Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Creatures with the Psionic subtype Category:Psionic Creatures Category:Large Creatures